The Saga of Aarkan
by The Unseen Bard
Summary: This is my second fic, read it and review. Chapter 3 is finally up, after the long awaited, highly anticipated update. I hope you like it.
1. Prologue: The Creation of Gielenor

The Saga of Aarkan

Prologue

Ages ago, when the universe was young, Guthix created the world of Gielenor. Guthix was pleased with what he had made: the beautiful azure sky, the aquamarine waves, the emerald green grass, the golden sands, the white snows, and the crimson lava. Guthix then created the many races of RuneScape: Humans, Gnomes, Elves, Trolls, Giants, Ogres, etc. He then gave the creatures free will, and his task was done. Guthix then fell into a deep slumber that lasted for eons.

The creatures then went their seperate ways: the Gnomes went to the forests of Kandarin, the Elves went to the Western lands, the Trolls settled in the Mountains, the Ogres migrated down to the Feldip Hills. The Humans had started their first major settlements at the sites of Avarrocka and Fallandorn, known today as Varrock and Falador. These small villages eventually morphed into bustling cities of commerce in the future. Towards the end of the First Age, two beings came into the pristine world of Gielenor: Armadyl the Good, and Zaros the Evil. They amassed followings and disrupted Guthix's Balance.

Those who followed Zaros and those who followed Armadyl quarreled, and the world went into war. This story tells of Aarkan, a young warrior from Avarrocka, and his leadership of the Disciples of Guthix in this war.


	2. The Raid of Avarrocka

Chapter II

Aarkan had woken up to loud screams. He put on his clothes and went to check what the source of these screams was. He ran outside of his hut, only to see that the followers of Zaros had sacked the town during the night. Many of the huts and tents in the town were burned to the ground, and the city wall was destroyed. Some of the men in the town died trying to overcome these black and red clad knights.Arrows and bodies were strewn all over the village, and the chief, who was also Aarkan's father, was badly injured. His helmet had been crushed by a warhammer, and a symbol of Zaros was branded into his back.

'Father...' sobbed Aarkan. 'what has happened to you?'

'My son... the legions of Zaros... they attacked the village during the night.' said the chief, whose name was Gaol. 'They desecrated the shrine of our gods with their heretical footsteps...but there was nothing we could do. They killed so many of our men, they ravaged our women, but for some reason they spared you.'

Gaol coughed, and closed his eyes. 'My son, Aarkan, I want you to leave Avarrocka. It is not safe here.'

'But...' Aarkan whimpered.

'Go.' Gaol commanded. 'I shall arrange for you to be escorted to Fallandorn, the base of Armadyl's legions. At least you shall be safe there. You shall leave at sunset. Now go, my son.'

Aarkan had packed what few belongings he had: a grey hooded tunic, an old, dusty longsword, as well as a bow, quiver, a few dozen arrows, as well as some chicken, bread, a keg of beer, and a few hundred coins. He had also worn a silver amulet given to him by his father. Sunset had finally arrived, and Aarkan met the escorts at the gate (or at least what used to be the gate) to the village.

'Let's go.' he said.


	3. Guthix's Blessing

Chapter II

Without a word, the group left the ruins of Avarrocka and prepared for the trip to Fallandorn, the White Citadel of Armadyl. The vast plains around them were riddled with hoofprints and trails of blood, reminders of the carnage caused by the legions of Zaros only the night before. Zaros' armies could still be around, so Aarkan and his guides needed to watch their backs. Aarkan looked at the guides, they were soldiers in Avarrocka's militia, and they bore the insignia of Avarrocka, a small orange crescent, on their breastplates.

Aarkan cleared his throat and asked, 'What are your names?' The soldier at the head of the group replied, 'My name is Ulgo, general in the Avarrockan militia, and these are my men, William and Wallace.' The other men saluted accordingly. Ulgo continued, 'Our mission is to safely escort you, son of Gaol, to the citadel of Fallandorn safely.' 'How long until we arrive?' asked Aarkan, but Ulgo didn't answer. They continued to walk down the road, until they reached a wide river, the ancient River Lum. Standing guard at the bridge was a local hunter, from the Avid tribe that lived around the river. 'Halt!' he said, holding his sharp spear in the traveller's faces. 'You may not pass!'

'Why not!' asked Ulgo. The hunter replied, 'There are many stories of black and red armored soldiers attacking villages around here, and he can't risk them coming into our village! Guthix knows, you might be one of them!' Aarkan yelled, 'We are not soldiers of Zaros! Our village was attacked by them!'

With that, a loud rumbling noise could be heard in the distance. A short while later, screams could be heard as well. 'THE LEGIONS OF ZAROS ARE APPROACHING!' yelled one of the hunters. 'Defend the village!' The hunters all pulled out their bows, and fired into the cavalry of soldiers that galloped towards them. It didn't seem to do much damage, because most of the arrows were merely deflected from the Black and Red armor the Zaros Cavalry wore. The Avid Hunters fired again, barely doing any damage. They pulled out torches and lit their arrows with flame, and once again fired a volley of arrows into the approaching enemies. Aarkan, Ulgo, William, and Wallace drew their bows, and aided the Huntsmen. A few Cavalrymen lay dead, but more still approached.

A Huntsman blew his hunting horn, and more huntsmen sprang from the forests across the river. They yelled, 'FOR GUTHIX!' and they fired more fiery arrows into the cavalry. The Cavalrymen were coming closer and closer to the village, and they began firing fiery arrows of their own into the tribal huts, burning them to the ground. They then hurled spears into the Huntsmen, thinning their numbers. Aarkan drew his sword, and began to fight the mounted warriors. He decapitated one, and then killed his horse. The Huntsmen and Ulgo provided support. The Cavalrymen turned back before they could lose anymore men, and hurled burning arrows behind them.

The lead Huntsman thanked Aarkan for his help, and blessed him in the name of Guthix. Aarkan wondered who Guthix was, and the Huntsman told him the tale...


	4. The Real War Begins Now

Chapter III

'Come with me,' said the lead Huntsman. 'and I shall tell you the tale of the Creator, Guthix.'

The Huntsman, who also happened to be the high priest of the tribe, led the 4 warriors into a large tent, ornately decorated with green lines, (which looked like this ) and drawings of towering mountains, mighty rivers, and brave hunters stalking their prey. In the center of the tent was a shrine, a small pool of water, with a small bansai tree next to it. The five men sat all around the shrine, and the huntsman (now known as the high priest) told his tale.

'Neither good nor evil, Guthix does what we could call both good and bad in his duties to keep balance. He was around millenia before the other gods, and came to Gielenor before anything inhabited it. He established a natural order, and when it was peaceful, he slumbered for many years. Now, Zaros and Armadyl are causing much imbalance and destruction to the world through their warring. They are disrupting the natural balance of the world, and we must fight for Guthix so that everything is balanced again.'

Aarkan thought about what he had just heard, he was moved by the teachings of Guthix, and he decided to convert to Guthixianism. 'High Priest,' he said. 'I will fight for Lord Guthix.' The High Priest blessed him once again, and gave him a Blessed Symbol of Guthix, as well as a green cape. 'Go,' he said. 'and may Guthix shine down upon you.'

Aarkan left the tent and continued his journey to the White Citadel, Fallandorn.

'The real war begins now...' he said to himself.


End file.
